


A new chapter

by NanioSniffu



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: #ppg, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanioSniffu/pseuds/NanioSniffu
Summary: It’s your basic HS story that’s about the girls fighting once again after years.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 3





	A new chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished and I’m not sure if this will flop and if it gets love then I’ll try to do something and write more
> 
> Also my writing is not the best and sorry if there is a mistake
> 
> English is not my first language
> 
> And Jared is not the reboot one(I did name him like that on purpose though)

Chapter 1- Our new start

It was late July in the city of Townsville. At this time of the month the citizens already started preparing for work and school even if they usually started at mid August.

Today was specially boring and hot, even for our three favorite girls.

“Ugh, I can’t believe how hot today is”-says buttercup with an annoyed tone.”I can’t believe I’m saying this but I can’t wait to go back to school,At least we had stuff to do and had more people to talk to”.

“Come on Butts,it’s not that bad”-responds bubbles to her sister’s complaints.”Sooner or later we’ll be in school and you’ll complain on the second day like usual”-adds the girl while rolling her eyes.

“This year is going to be different,I will actually handle being in school and I’ll graduate,because I’m the best!!”

“Buttercup you’re being too noisy,CUT IT OUT!!!!”-yells blossom at her sister while sitting on her bed with a book in her hands

“I’m sorry bloss, I didn’t mean to interrupt your stinking nerd reading”-responds buttercup in a mocking tone.”Well have fun finding a new tutor”-responds blossom to buttercup’s usual complains.

“Guys guys calm down, let’s instead enjoy what’s left of vacation shall we”-Interrupts bubbles.”We should go to the beach today or maybe go somewhere slightly fun”. 

“It’s still early so we definitely have some time don’t ya guys think?”-she added while holding a swimsuit she searched for while she asked her sisters

“Well..”-“Sure,why not”-blossom cuts buttercup 

Then bubbles undressed herself and put on her swimsuit while the other two searched for theirs and did the same.

After they finished changing,they packed some necessary things for the beach and headed downstairs to plead their dad to let them go.

“Hello Dad, um I have a question”-says bubbles with her cute smile.”Yes honey?”-“Well I wanted to ask you for your permission to let us three..alone..go to..the beach”.

“But girls,you’re still not old enough to go alone to those places”- “Dad we’re almost 18 besides people younger than us go out without adults”-responded Buttercup.”Yeah, also we went alone to many places when we fought with those monsters and most importantly we were just 5”-added Bubbles

“Well you have a point,oh well, Blossom please take care of your sisters and don’t get in trouble and remember to have fun”-said the Professor while proceeding to lend them some money.

“Huh,why the money?”-asked Blossom- “It’s just in case you three get hungry for ice cream and so you don’t run out of your well earned money”.

“Aw thanks Proffesor”-said the three girls in unison while hugging the Proffesor.

“Have fun girls!!!”-“We will!!!-responded the three in unison

“Also I’ll borrow the car”-“Wait Butter..“-“BYE”  
At that moment the Proffesor was standing there for a few seconds while then just walking out ignoring what just happened.

“Buttercup,promise me you’ll behave while driving and not cause an accident or crash the car”-“Bloss, I may be a rebel but doesn’t mean I’ll crash”-“I certainly hope not”-responded the redhead in a proud tone.

“Come on butter!! Start the driving or we’ll lose more time”-pleaded Bubbles in a desperate tone while sitting at the back seat of the car.

After some driving the girls arrived at the beach.

“Buttercup I’m impressed by how decent you drove us here,In fact, I thought you were going to crash somewhere”-“Surprised to receive praising from miss perfection”

“Let’s just have fun and stop fighting!!!”-Yelled the blonde girl at her sisters.

After sometime it was 5:00pm and the girls decided it was time to head back home 

After the driving they took a bath and saw some television with the Professor.Not much happened for the rest of the summer and surprisingly in no time it was already mid August.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!”-“Buttercup what’s wrong?”-asked Bubbles worried at her sister’s weird dramatic scream.“It’s back to school”-“Didn’t you want to start school already some weeks ago”-“I only wanted to because of the people I can socialize with and my Volleyball and basketball practice”- Wait, you signed for basketball too?”-“No wonder your grades are kinda bad”-Hey!!! Sports are important to me,but of course you wouldn’t understand because you’re too busy talking to octi and fangirling over boys and babbling about girly stuff”.

“Whatever you say sports master”-“Girls,can you have the decency of behaving on the first day”-“Yes Blossom”-replied the two girls.

“You have to look decent and well dressed so don’t go putting the same jeans and hoodies,and yes,I’m talking about you Buttercup”- Bubbles what the  
Fuck!!”-“BUTTERCUP! You clearly know a Powerpuff Girl never talks like that”-“Wait, we’re still Powerpuff Girls”-“hmmm,how about we get ready and hurry up for school”-says Bubbles cutting her sister’s unnecessary question.

“YES WE ARE...AND WE ALWAYS BE”-“Ok whatever”-replies the dark haired one-“Buttercup how can you forget something so important that we promised,you even upset Blossom”-“Listen..”-“That’s enough buttercup,just get ready and meet me downstairs with Bubbles”-the redhead said with an upset yet stern look on her face.

“I fucked up,again..”-“Oh but Blossom’s just being like that because she doesn’t want to accept the fact we haven’t fought since we were 10”

“Girls?”-“Yes professor”- replied the two sisters downstairs- “Is everything alright?”-“Professor..are we still considered the Powerpuff Girls”-“What Bloss meant is that,can we still call ourselves them? You know because we haven’t fought since we were 10”

“You’ll always be them no matter what”-reassured the professor

“Thanks”-“Hey why am I not included in this cheesy family stuff,it makes me feel left out”-Butts,stop being exaggerated and come here and join us”-as they included her they had a group hug.

“Want me to take you to school?”-“Don’t worry professor,I know you’re busy so you don’t have to”-“If you say so”-“Blossom you make sure your sisters don’t get into trouble”-“I will Professor”-

This time it was Blossom’s time to drive. Not that surprising but her driving was more than perfect, it even made bubbles feel like she was flying.On the other hand Buttercup couldn’t care less. 

“So,what are you guys’ activities?”- “Art”-“I’m in the literature club and I will apply for the student council”-replied the other two to her sister’s question.For some reason her tone sounded better than a while ago.

“I’m so excited!!”-“You sure are Bubbles”-“Me too”-“I even forgot that it’s the first day,I’m just looking forward for my basketball practice”-“What about your Volleyball ones?”-“Bubbles were have you been these past 3 years”-“I’ve been home,with you guys,I’ve gone out,I also went to school”-“Oh my..”-the dark haired girl proceeds to face palm at her sister’s answer.

“Bubbles I know that,what I meant is that I’ve been doing in Volleyball since I started highschool”- “Oh yeah,so this is like you with soccer 4 years ago”- “Exactly”- “Bubbles,Buttercup, we’re here!”.

“Finally!!!!!”-sighs Buttercup

The three girls made sure to put the car baston before leaving.They walked together each one of them had their own style and it made them stand out. 

Of course, people murmured stuff about them since they have always been popular because they’re not just ordinary girls,they’re the Powerpuff Girls.

“Girls I think everyone is in love with my outfit”-“Bubbles what’s so exciting about a trendy blouse and a denim skirt with some questionable heels”-“Buttercup,that’s Bubbles’ style”-“Blossom is right,and you’re not one to talk”-“If it wasn’t for me you would still be wearing the same exact outfit”.

“I think this outfit suits you a lot”-“It makes you look older and it defines your figure”-“I agree with Blossom”-“If you’re going to have a great body then rock it”

Hearing her sisters compliment her like that made her feel some sort of embarrassment but it wasn’t a bad one in particular,probably because it was between the three of them.

“Look Blossom!,it’s your Prince Charming”-“Bubbles,he’s just my boyfriend”

“Blossom!”

“Jared!”

“Bloss Bloss you look so cute today!”- 

Sorry if I don’t update


End file.
